


New York, New York

by Lidsworth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life, to be fair team cap is just barely mentioned it's more bucky and tchalla centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: T'Challa and Bucky discuss their child's future travel plans. Or, Bucky really wants their daughter to visit New York.





	New York, New York

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I've been wanting to write for a while. I proofed it twice, so beware of the mistakes! If you wanna chat about it, find me on [tumblr](https://inkstranger.tumblr.com/)

“We’ll  have to take her to New York you know,” Bucky settled down atop of the couch, leaning back against the plush cushions, and stretching out his legs, so that his feet gently nudged T’Challa’s thighs, “sometime, at least. And if you’re busy I can take her myself, it’ll be no problem.” 

 

T’Challa cringed behind the text he was reading. Partly because the idea of Bucky taking their newborn daughter out of the country did not sit well with him, and because Bucky’s implied comment about his work schedule really,  _ really  _ did get under his skin. 

 

“I don’t even like the idea of  _ you  _ leaving the country, James,” T’Challa closed the book he was reading, shuddering slightly at the thought of Bucky leaving,  _ again.  _ It wasn’t rare for the older man to leave the safe borders of Wakanda, in fact his “job” required that he did go on a monthly basis. 

 

Because when Bucky wasn’t in Wakanda with T’Challa, then he was in some other part of the world,  ripping through Hydra bases with Captain Rodgers, Mr. Wilson and Ms. Romanoff. 

 

It was a risky business, and in T’Challa’s honest opinion an unnecessary business for the former Winter Soldier. They’d had their arguments about it, of course. It was guilt that drove Bucky down this path, and partly Captain Rodger’s, and his instance that Bucky fight beside him “just like old times”. 

 

But T’Challa saw no sense in forcing a victim to confront his abusers when he wasn’t ready. Clearly, Captain Rogers did not understand that. And clearly, Bucky was guilt ridden enough to do whatever Steve asked of him. 

 

And for a long time that had meant anything, from death defying jumps, to running into burning buildings, to a plethora of ridiculous stunts that kept T’Challa up at night. 

 

He’d put an end to the worst of it  though, when Bucky had returned to Wakanda hardly remembering his name, and switching in between Russian and English (Shuri had not been pleased, at all). 

 

How they had managed to survive up until this point, T’challa hadn’t known. 

 

But with the news of Bucky’s pregnancy circulating all around the palace, T’Challa had grounded him for his safety, and for that of their unborn child. It made the King sick to his stomach to know that they’d detected his condition as late they had. 

 

Just last month Bucky had been skydiving into the Atlantic with no parachute, and had returned to Wakanda with semi-healed blistered skin and a goofy smile to show for it. Just a month ago Bucky had been 5 months pregnant, his muscle mass and athletic lifestyle leaving their child nearly undetected (but no less protected). 

 

It had been their luck that Bucky of all people had run a fever before he planned to head out to New York, which resulted in their impromptu medical check up, which resulted in the news (which all reminded  T’Challa that Bucky really,  _ really  _ needed to be put on a monthly healthcare schedule). 

“It’ll be fun,” Bucky offered, drumming his metal fingers against his abdomen, “And I really,  _ really  _ want to take her to my old place, from the 40s! Besides, There’s tons of things we could do there. 

 

_ Yes, like dodge bullets,  _ “I’m sure there are, James,” T’Challa responded, honestly, “But it is dangerous.” 

 

“I’ll protect her!” Bucky insisted, earnestly, “I promise.” 

 

He didn’t doubt that, T’Challa. Bucky had been an explementary bodyguard while under Hydra’s control and while working with Captain Rogers. But when it concerned T’Challa and his family, such a thing was not allowed. Bucky was not their weapon, nor a soldier to be utilized for their protection. 

  
He was T’Challa’s consort, and the soon to be parent of his child. 

 

“I don’t doubt it James, but that isn’t your job,” T’Challa raised his hand when Bucky protested, “You may have your parental instincts, just as I do now. But I will not send you to New York by yourself, not without proper protection--and before you complain, the protection will be mainly for her.”  

 

Bucky had his issues with the Dora Milaje guarding him. Ultimately, it boiled down to his morality, and his refusal to let  _ anyone  _ be hurt for him. He made friends with some of the guards, and the last thing he wanted was for them to sacrifice their lives for him. T’Challa’s consort or not, Bucky did not feel like he was worth it. 

 

“So that means we can go? I want it to be super early,” Bucky grinned, “Maybe a week or two after she’s born. I’ll heal super fast…” 

 

“We will go together, James. All three of us,” T’Challa chuckled, “It will be a much needed vacation.” 

 

Now T’Challa adjusted his position, crawling towards Bucky, and maneuvering himself snugly behind the older man. 

 

“And besides, I can’t guarantee that you’ll stay out of trouble If I allow you to go alone.” He smirked, wrapping his arms around his husband. 

 

Bucky held back the retort on his tongue, and instead settled for resting himself against T’Challa. It wasn’t often that they got time together like this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :D Tell me what you think!


End file.
